


Touch Me, Set Fire to My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Librarian Derek, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Stripper Stiles, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Virgin Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica drags Derek to a strip club, he never expects to fall in love with one of the strippers, so of course that's exactly what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Set Fire to My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: brief mentions of stalking and unwanted sexual advances (but not between Derek and Stiles.)
> 
> Written for the [Teen Wolf Reverse Bang.](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/) Check out the incredible art [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1165838).
> 
> Many many thanks to [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger), for being an awesome beta and helping me make this story what it is. 
> 
> Title is a bastardization of [this](http://nayyirahwaheed.tumblr.com/post/55527721826/chemistry-is-you-touching-my-arm-and-it)
> 
> background pairings: Allison/Scott, Boyd/Erica, and Laura/Lydia.
> 
> (also there is a blink and you'll miss it cameo from Isaac, see if you can find it.)

_“Get dressed. We’re going out,”_ is the only thing the text from Erica says when Derek opens it.

 _“Why? I need to study.”_ Derek sends back. 

_“I think I majorly bombed that test I had today, and I need a night out to get my mind off of it. I’ll pick you up in an hour.”_

Derek sighs and stands up. He has a lot of studying to do. He has a massive Greek History test in a couple of days, and doesn’t even particularly like going out, but Erica is his best friend and the test she was referring to was for a class she needed a good grade in if she wants to get into a good med school so he knows she’s probably more upset than she’s letting on. 

Derek pokes through his closet until he finds something to put on, and then he sits back down and reads until he hears a knock at the door. 

When he opens the door, Erica is leaning against the wall by the door in a tank top and short leather skirt. She looks him up and down and practically sneers as she says, “Is that what you’re wearing?” 

“Yes,” Derek says, and it probably comes out a little more defensive than he meant it to, but he likes this shirt, and he doesn’t think it’s worthy of that kind of reaction. 

“I guess it’ll work,” she says, cocking her head to the side. 

“Where are we even going?” He asks, following Erica down the hallway when she pushes off the door frame and takes off. 

“Woodies, that male strip club. I thought that way we could both enjoy the show.”

“You couldn’t have gotten Cora or Laura to go with you? They actually enjoy these things.” 

“No, because _you_ are my best friend, and I wanted to take your strip club virginity. Plus, Cora has to work, and Laura had a date with that girl who works with you, Lydia, or whatever her name is.” 

Derek nods, he does vaguely recall Laura telling him she was going out now that Erica mentions it, but he hadn’t realized it was finally with Lydia. Those two have been dancing around each other for months and it was really about fucking time they did something about it. 

***

When they get to the club, Erica drags him to some seats close to the stage and they sit down. A muscular brunette boy is just finishing up a dance, and Erica leans over, and sticks a dollar bill in his gold colored briefs. 

He leaves the stage and a guy with dark skin and broad shoulders replaces him. Erica leans back and rakes her eyes slowly down his body, humming appreciatively. 

“Like what you see?” Derek asks. 

She looks over at him and grins. “Definitely.” 

The guy comes closer to the edge of the stage and Erica licks her lips, eyes him from his head down to his toes, and sticks a dollar under the waistband of his tiny red briefs. The guy grinds his hips a little, wiggling his crotch in her face for a moment, before turning back around and walking toward the pole in the middle of the stage. 

The guy’s dance isn’t very complicated. It’s more quiet and understated, a little slow, but it’s full of confidence and definitely sexy. 

Derek can tell that Erica definitely enjoys it and as he leaves the stage, completely, unabashedly nude, she leans over and says, “I’ll have to look into getting a private dance from him later.” 

There’s a gap between him leaving a stage and the next guy coming out, and Derek looks around, and takes in the crowd. There seems to be a bachelorette party at a table towards the back. It’s a table of girls, with someone wearing a tiara and a veil and they’re drinking out of penis shaped glasses. A lot of the rest of the crowd is actually just other men and women Derek and Erica’s age, but there’s also a few skeevy looking older men. Some more music starts up and Derek turns his attention back to the front as a lanky guy with soft hair and bedroom eyes comes out in a suit. Derek has always had a bit of a suit kink and his dick takes a definite interest in this new development. 

The guy has a cluster of moles by his ear that trace down his neck as well and when he brings a hand up to loosen his tie Derek’s eye is drawn to his long slender fingers. 

He leans forward in his seat and Erica turns to smirk at him. “Like what you see?” she parrots. 

Derek ignores her, but his body betrays him, his cheeks flushing red, and she giggles and slides a dollar into his hand. 

He shoves it back at her and she rolls her eyes and tosses the dollar onto the stage herself. 

The boy is dancing slowly, his hips rolling in a mesmerizing way. He’s got his tie undone and it’s hanging loose around his neck. His shirt is unbuttoned and his undershirt is hanging loose and untucked. He’s going slow with this, like he really enjoys it, and it’s completely torturous. By the time he’s standing in tight black boxer briefs, spinning slowly on the pole Derek is achingly hard and he’s disappointed but also a little relieved when the boys walks off the stage and he can relax back into his seat. 

Erica hops up saying, “I’m going to talk to the bar about getting a private dance. I’ll be back.” 

When she comes back there’s an evil glint in her eye, and Derek feels uneasy. “What did you do?” he asks. 

“Nothing,” she says, and her voice is all innocence, but there are two figures approaching behind her. One is the man in the golden briefs, but the other is the guy that was wearing the suit. He’s still just in his boxer briefs, but he’s draped his tie back around his neck. 

Derek swallows thickly and tries to decide if this is something he wants to go through with or if he wants to turn the guy away. 

The guy steps in front of him and curls a hand around Derek’s neck, leaning in close. “Are we all onboard here? Your friend said you’re a little shy. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Derek is nervous, but the guy seems nice enough, and with his mouth and his gorgeous brown eyes so close to Derek’s face Derek’s having a little trouble thinking anything other than, _yes yes yes._ So, he nods. 

The guy grins at him, before backing away a little, shimmying his hips and slipping his tongue out to wet his lips. Derek can’t take his eyes off of him. His eyes trace down the curve of the guys’ nose, and the splattering of moles on his cheek, down his neck to the hollow of his throat, down to the line of hair that disappears beneath his boxer briefs, and the moles on his hip. The guy steps forward and slides into Derek’s lap, straddling him, and hovering centimeters above his lap. He leans his head forward and down so that Derek can feel the guy’s breath, hot and wet, on his neck. 

“My name is Stiles, by the way,” he says, and Derek almost laughs. It’s so obviously a fake name, but when the guy adds on, “What’s yours?” he can’t help but answer truthfully. “Derek.” 

Stiles smiles. “Derek suits you. I like it.” He grinds his hips down and arches his back, so that their dicks slide together and Derek has to hold in a moan, and Stiles smiles like he knows what Derek wants to do. 

“I bet I can make you completely come apart before I’m done with you,” he says, his words hot against Derek’s ear, his mouth just barely brushing over the shell of it. 

He lets more of his weight fall against Derek’s crotch and grinds his hips slow and smooth and if Derek weren’t achingly hard already, he would be now. 

He loses himself in following the path of Stiles’ moles, trying to keep in control so he doesn't do anything embarrassing, but they lead down his neck and over his shoulder, down his spine and straight to the waistband of his underwear and Derek starts to wonder if they continue down his ass, which really doesn’t help his situation at all. 

“You can touch, you know,” Stiles says. “I mean nothing inappropriate or anything, but you can touch my arm or my back or whatever.” 

Stiles’ cheeks splotch a little red and Derek moves his hands from where they’re clenched on the sides of his seat to place them awkwardly against Stiles’ back. 

“That’s better,” Stiles says, and he leaves one arm hung over Derek’s shoulder but he moves the other one down to his waist, curling his palm around it, his thumb brushing up against Derek’s stomach, and rocks his hips back and forth. 

Derek can feel their dicks dragging against each other, and it’s turning him on so much he’s actually feeling a little lightheaded from it. He wants so much more than Stiles is giving him. He wants to get rid of the few layers between them and do this right, but he knows he’s never going to have that, and that’s fine, really it is, but he needs more friction at least. 

“Fuck, faster, please,” Derek practically begs, not caring at all how desperate he sounds for it. 

Stiles smirks at him, whispering, “Patience. I want to make this good for you,” against Derek’s ear, and damn if that isn’t the sexiest thing. Derek shivers with want and pushes his hands against Stiles’ back more firmly hoping to get him to press against him a little more tightly. 

Stiles keeps smirking and slides the hand that had been hung over Derek’s shoulder down his chest, running his fingers over one of Derek’s nipples when he finds it and apparently enjoying the way it pebbles up under his touch if his sudden smile is anything to go by. 

Stiles lifts up before grinding back down a few times, but then he stands up and turns around and sits back down grinding his ass against Derek’s crotch instead. Derek had dropped his hands when Stiles stood up, but Stiles laces his fingers through Derek’s and pulls his hands back up to Stiles’ waist, placing them there and then letting go to raise one hand and hook it around Derek’s neck, turning his head so that their faces are hovering near each other, lips only centimeters apart. 

Stiles continues to grind his hips down and Derek can’t help but buck up against him a little bit, getting some more desperately needed friction against his dick. Stiles grinds down harder and faster before turning back around and grinding their crotches together again. Derek can feel that Stiles is hard now, and even though he knows it would be damn near impossible for Stiles not to get hard when dancing on someone like this it still turns him on to feel Stiles’ hard dick rubbing against his own. 

Stiles lets his head drop down against Derek’s shoulder again, and he runs his fingertips over Derek’s body, and Derek can hear Stiles’ breath coming out in harsh little pants that match Derek’s own. 

Derek feels like he’s about to come, and as he can feel it building Stiles smirks and climbs off of him. “I hope you come back again sometime,” he says, leaning over to whisper it in Derek’s ear, and he brushes a hand down Derek’s arm. The other guy is climbing off of Erica as well and she hands them both giant tips, before they walk away. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Derek says to her, loudly so he can be heard over the music, and she smirks like she knows exactly why and waves him off.

“I’ll be here.” 

Derek nods and hurries for the bathroom, rushing into a stall and shutting it behind him. He leans against the wall and unbuttons his pants slipping them and his boxers down just enough to free his dick and get a hand around himself. 

He jerks himself quickly. He’s already so close to orgasm he knows it’s not going to take long. His legs are kind of shaky as he slides his hand up and down his length. He’s leaking pre-come, and he uses it to reduce the friction, sliding his hand as quickly as he can, rocking his hips to fuck into his hand more quickly. He bites down on his lip to keep from moaning, and continues to jerk himself, quick and filthy, remembering the weight of Stiles on his lap and the obscene way he licked his lips. 

He imagines Stiles on his knees in front of him, letting Derek fuck into his mouth, and that’s what does it. He thrusts into his hand a few more times, brushing his thumb over the tip, but then he’s coming hard. He leans harder against the wall, letting his head fall back as he rides it out, and waits for his legs to stop shaking. 

***

A few days later, Derek is shelving books at the library, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. As he’s turning around the guy starts to speak, “Can you tell me where I could find thi-” he cuts off abruptly when they’re facing each other, his mouth falling open in shock. “Oh.” He’s holding out a piece of paper with the title of a book and Derek takes it as his cheeks pink up. It’s Stiles. 

“Uh, hi,” Stiles says. “I definitely was not expecting to see you here.” 

“Yeah, I can’t say the library was the next place I expected to see you either.” 

“But you were planning on seeing me again?” Stiles asks, mouth turning up in a smirk. 

“Oh, no..I just meant...if…” Derek says trailing off as even the tips of his ears go pink. The guy looks kind of disappointed, and Derek figures it probably because of how much Erica had tipped him after he danced with Derek. He could probably use as many tips like that as he could get. Although, someone as good at their job as Stiles probably gets lots of tips anyway.

“The Sociology section is this way,” he says, leading Stiles to a section a few aisles away. He scans the books until he finds the one Stiles wants and hands it to him. 

“Thanks, my victimology professor suggested this book as supplementary reading, and it actually sounds really interesting,” Stiles says, flailing his hands a little as he speaks as though to emphasize his excitement. 

Derek cocks his head in interest but Stiles seems to take it a different way, his face losing it's happiness as he says, “What? Are you surprised that I actually care enough about my classes to read the suggested reading instead of just the required? I’m not stupid, you know. I get so fed up with people judging me. Do you know how much money I make working where I do? With that and my other job I’m going to graduate debt free.” 

“I wasn’t judging you,” Derek says. “I was going to ask you how that class is. I took sociology as one of my gen eds and I was thinking about maybe taking some other classes like it.” 

“Oh,” he says, scrubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I just assumed.” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure you do get a lot of judgmental assholes trying to tell you what to do with your life, and making assumptions about you. I just don’t happen to be one of them. Especially since it would be a little hypocritical considering how we met.” 

Stiles’ mouth turns up in a slight grin. “It’s a great class. If you can fit it in sometime you should definitely take it. I’m a criminology major, but it’s been one of my favorite classes. And hey, I’ll be sure to tell you how this book was when I’m done with it. Maybe you’ll want to read it. But I gotta get to class.”

“Yeah, I’d love to hear about it,” Derek says, before turning to head back to where he’d been shelving books. 

Before Stiles walks away he hears him say, “Awesome, well I’ll see you around then.” And he nods in response. 

***

Several days later, Derek looks up in the middle of checking books out to a girl he vaguely recognizes from his Western Civ class and sees Stiles coming through the doors. Derek finishes scanning the books for her and tells her when they’re due back just as Stiles sticks his book through the book return beside the circulation desk. Stiles smiles over at him when he turns around and says, “That book was really good. If you’ve got a moment I can tell you about it.” 

“Yeah,” Derek replies. “I’d like to hear about it. Just let me grab some books and we can talk while I shelve some stuff.” He hadn’t actually expected Stiles to come back and tell him about the book. He’s glad that he did, but he just hadn’t thought Stiles actually meant it when he said he’d come back. 

“Alright,” Stiles says, rocking on his feet a little and waiting for Derek to join him. Derek takes a few more books out of the book return and scans them back in before arranging them on a cart that’s already half full from before Lydia went on break and comes out from around the desk to meet Stiles. 

“I’ve gotta go this way.” he says, pushing the cart over toward the section where the majority of the books need to be put up.

Stiles falls into step behind him and when Derek stops to start putting up the books, Stiles says, “Alright, so it basically just profiled three different serial killers and who their victims were and why they went for that kind of victims and what linked their victims together and everything. I mainly found it interesting because as gruesome as this sounds I’m actually super interested in serial killers. Not in a weird, I want to be like them or worship at their feet kind of way, but just in a I want to crawl inside their head and figure out what makes them tick kind of way. Like what drives a person to be able to murder again and again without being eaten alive by remorse.” 

Derek nods and says, “No, that makes sense.” 

“It was really interesting. You should definitely read it.” 

“I’ll read that if you let me suggest a book to you. Then we can tell each other what we thought.” 

“Okay, but you have to let me buy you coffee next time,” Stiles says, and Derek’s cheeks go red. That sounds suspiciously like a date. 

He tries to dodge actually responding to the invitation by saying, “You’ll buy me coffee, but you won’t tell me your real name?” 

Stiles makes an affronted noise at that, and says, “Stiles is my real name.” 

Derek squints at him and cocks his head, expression full of disbelief and Stiles amends, “Well, it’s my actual nickname. My last name is Stilinski, and I hate my first name. So, Stiles it is. I swear it’s what my dad calls me and everything.” 

“What is your real first name then?” Derek says, and Stiles shakes his head. 

“Nope, that is classified information. My best friend doesn’t even know it, and I’ve been friends with him since I was still in diapers. I might tell you eventually, but you have to agree to coffee before we can get to that level.” 

Derek can’t help but grin. “Alright. You can get me coffee. But you have to read _Jack the Ripper: The Definitive History._ I mainly like it because of the history aspect, but I figure you’ll like it since, you know, the whole serial killer thing.” 

“Yeah, that sounds super interesting actually. Help me find it? I have to get going.” 

“Yeah,” Derek says, leading him a couple of aisles away, and picking it up off the shelf. “Here you go.” 

Stiles takes the book from him, and grins up at him, hovering like maybe he wants to say something else, but after a moment he shakes his head a little and just says, “Well, I’ll see you soon.” 

Derek nods, and Stiles gives him a quick grin before turning around to leave. Derek watches him go, feeling pleased when Stiles looks back at him and grins one last time before going out the door.

*** 

A few days later, Derek gets a text from an unfamiliar number. When he opens it, it reads, _“Hey, this is Stiles. I dropped by the library to try and find you and when I asked about you the desk worker said she was sure you wouldn’t mind if she gave me your number so I could get a hold of you. So, yeah, hi. I’m sorry if this is weird.”_

Derek’s pretty sure Lydia is probably the responsible party in this, but he really doesn’t mind. Not that he’ll ever let her know that. 

_“It’s fine. Why were you looking for me?”_ is what he decides to send back after spending what is probably way too much time thinking about it. 

_“Oh, right. I finished that book you recommended, and I was wondering when you were free for coffee.”_

Derek sends back, _“I’m free later tonight if that’s good for you.”_ He knows Erica would tell him he sounds too desperate, but he’s never been good at the whole playing hard to get thing. 

_“Awesome. Will meeting at seven at Mugs work for you?”_

_“That’ll work.”_ Derek sends back, before going back to the studying he had been doing so he won’t have to worry about it later when he’s with Stiles. 

***

After a couple of hours of restless studying, Derek gives up and decides to start getting ready to meet Stiles. He fixes enough spaghetti for him, Cora and Laura and then grabs a bowl for himself, shouting to them that there’s food if they want it and heading upstairs to start looking through his closet for something to wear. 

He holds his bowl in one hand and rifles through the clothes in his closet with the other, pulling out a shirt or pants every so often and tossing them over onto his bed to try on when he’s done eating, and by the time he’s done looking through his closet he’s finished his meal as well. 

He starts trying on the clothes and after cycling through all of the options in every possible combination he finally decides on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. He’s afraid he looks too plain, but he knows the shirt stretches tight across his chest from where he’s started working out, and he thinks it makes him look kind of good. He’s still nervous about it though, so he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Erica. _“Hey, could you Skype with me for a second. I need advice on clothes.”_

He knows he’s going to regret this, because Erica is going to want to know everything and when she finds out he’s going out with the stripper from the other night she’s going to be so smug, but she does give really good advice when it comes to clothes, and if he asks Cora and Laura they’ll just start grilling him about Stiles. 

Erica responds to his text with, _“yes,”_ so he logs onto Skype and waits for her icon to pop up. When it does he hits call and her face pops up on the screen a few seconds later, saying, “Now, what has got you so nervous that you’re actually willing to come to me for clothes advice?” 

“I kind of have a date. I think?” Derek says.

“Spill. I need details. Who’s it with?” Erica responds. 

Derek looks down, avoiding her eye, before saying, “Well, remember that stripper?” 

“No way. No way. Derek Hale, are you being serious right now? You scored a date with that sexy stripper? How? I need details and if it goes well I need you to set me up with that other gorgeous hunk of man.” 

“He’s evidently a student at the college with us. I ran into him at the library when I was on shift the other day and we got to talking about books and he told me he would only let me recommend him another book if I agreed to go to coffee with him. So, yeah, we’re going for coffee.” 

“Oh my god, no way. This is awesome. Alright, stand up. Let me see what you’ve got picked out.”

Derek stands up and spins in a slow circle, already knowing that’s what she was about to tell him to do, and when he faces the front again she says, “Alright, not, bad, but you should definitely wear the tighter jeans I made you buy when we went shopping last month. They make your ass look amazing. He won’t know what hit him.” 

“Those pants are practically illegal. They might as well be painted on.” 

“That, my dear friend, is exactly the point. Now, go get changed and drink yourself a mug of that herbal tea crap you love so much to calm your nerves. And I expect details tomorrow.” 

When she signs off Derek debates it a moment, not sure that he’ll feel comfortable in the jeans, but ultimately he decides he might as well give them a try. He pulls them out of the back corner of his closet and pulls them on, looking at himself in the mirror. They do look pretty good, so before he can second guess it, he goes ahead downstairs to make some tea before he has to leave. 

When he turns the corner into the kitchen Cora and Laura are in there eating and Laura cat calls at him as Cora says, “What are you so dressed up for?” 

“I’m going on a date. Do you think I’m overdoing it?” 

“No, you look awesome. They aren’t going to know what hit them,” Laura says. 

“Yeah, you actually do look good,” Cora adds, pulling a face like she’s kind of surprised and Derek just rolls his eyes at her. 

“Do you need a pep talk or anything?” Laura asks, grinning at him. 

“No, I’m good. I’m just gonna make some tea,” Derek says, heading for the stove. 

***

When he gets to Mugs, Stiles is already there, he’s hanging out beside the door pressed up against the wall and when Derek approaches Stiles gapes a little bit before saying, “Jesus Christ, those jeans are fucking sinful.” 

Derek blushes so hard he feels like his entire body is on fire and ducks his head, and Stiles steps forward and nudges into his side with his elbow. “Come on,” he says, “Let’s go order some coffee.”

After they get their coffee they settle in at a table by the back and Derek says, “So, what did you think about the book?” 

“It was really good. Jack the Ripper isn’t my favorite serial killer, but he is by far the most famous and reading about him is always really interesting. There’s just so much stuff about him.” 

Derek nods, and Stiles says, “What about you? What did you think about the book I had you read?” 

“I liked it. It was super interesting to see how all of the victims of the killers fit a profile. It’s weird that we imagine serial killers as just, like, totally detached and crazy, but clearly they put thought into it, which is way scarier to me.” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of good though because if you can profile the victims it can help you profile the killer which can help you catch him.” 

“Very true,” Derek agrees, taking a sip of his coffee. “So, tell me, do you think Jack the Ripper actually wrote the Dear Boss letters?” 

Stiles smiles and leans forward. “I don’t know. I feel like not, because it’s weird for him to kill so many people without ever saying anything about it and then all of a sudden after one murder he sends the letter. But then again serial killers do start getting sloppy after a while usually. I don’t think he did though. What about you, what do you think?” 

“I think it makes a better story to say that he did, because it’s creepy to think about a serial killer basically taunting the public and being like ‘haha you’ll never catch me, but I’ve killed all of these people,’ but I think you’re right. I agree it’s weird that he supposedly wrote the letter after so much silence.” 

Stiles nods and leans back in his chair, drinking some of his coffee and Derek casts around for something else to say, finally landing on, “So, what’s your favorite class this semester?” 

That gets Stiles off on a tangent about his victimology class, and they talk about school for a while. When they finally exhaust that topic they fall into silence and while it’s not awkward Derek wants to keep talking so he racks his brain for something else to say before blurting out, “So, this is kind of random I know, but, uh, what’s it like being a stripper? I mean, only if you want to talk about it. I’m not trying to pry. I’ve just never known anyone that did anything besides boring customer service jobs.” 

“It’s pretty fun for the most part. I really like it most of the time. I mean I get paid to dance and take off my clothes which is pretty awesome, and the tips are great, but there are definitely drawbacks. There are a lot of skeevy men and women who come to strip clubs. I’ve had a lot of people try to touch me in ways I didn’t give them permission to or want them to. The scariest part by far are the creepers who sometimes wait around for you to get off shift and try to offer money for you to go home and have sex with them. They think that since I take my clothes off for money they can just offer me money to do anything, and sometimes they won’t take no for answer, they think I should be flattered they're offering. Usually they back off when I let them know my dad is the sheriff though, so it’s usually fine. I’ve never had an experience so bad that it made me want to quit or anything.” 

“God, people are the worst,” Derek says. “I can’t believe they try to pay you to have sex with them.” 

“Yeah, and I’ve heard it’s even worse for girls. My best friend, Scott, his girlfriend, Allison is a stripper too, she’s actually the one who got us into it, but people sometimes straight up stalk her. It’s terrifying. She started taking a bunch of self defense classes after she got the job though so she would feel safer and she could probably kill a man with her bare hands now so we don’t worry about her too much, but it sucks that she had to go to all that trouble. She should just be free to do what she wants and not have to worry about creeps.” 

“Yeah, people are so gross. It’s not really the same, but my ex girlfriend, Kate, posted some, uh, private pictures I had sent her on the internet after we broke up. And like, I don’t look down on you at all or anything for what you do. But it’s just not for me. I can’t handle a bunch of people seeing me naked, so I hate knowing they’re just out there for anyone to see. And my sister, Cora, she had this ex boyfriend who stalked her for like seven months after they broke up. She got a restraining order, but it took forever and I was living with her because it scared her so much she didn’t want to be alone and I would come home and find him waiting outside our door so we finally just moved into a bigger apartment across town with our other sister. It seemed safer for there to be more of us around while she was going through that.” 

“God, yeah, how long ago was that?”

“It’s been like four months since the restraining order went through now, but we’re all still living together at the moment because she’s still pretty shaken up about it all.” 

“Yeah, no, I don’t blame her.” Stiles looks over at the clock on the wall after that, and says, “I really don’t want to leave, but I actually got asked to cover a shift tonight and it’s almost time for it to start.” 

“Oh yeah, of course, go. I’ll see you around,” Derek says, standing to gather up his trash. 

“Hey, actually, do you wanna come with me? I could show you around and you could hang out for a while. Only if you want, of course. You’ve probably got stuff you need to do and that’s totally fine. 

“Oh, uh, no, I mean, yeah, I’d like to come.” 

“Awesome, it’s not that far away. We can just walk.” 

Derek nods and they throw away their trash and head for the door. 

When they get to the club, Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him toward a door toward the back of the room, but Derek tries not to read too much into it even when Stiles doesn’t let go when they pass through the door. 

Stiles gestures with the hand that isn’t holding Derek’s and says, “Well, this is it. The grand backstage area.” 

“Won’t people care that I’m back here?” Derek asks. 

“Nah, people get upset when people bring back people who don’t respect people’s boundaries, or really drunk or high people who make a mess or bother people, but otherwise they don’t care. It’s fine.” 

“Oh, cool,” Derek says, and Stiles tugs him further back into the room where Derek can see the guy Erica had liked so much getting ready. 

“Hey, Derek, this is Boyd. Boyd, Derek.” 

Derek waves and Boyd says, “Hey, where’s your friend?” 

“She didn’t come out tonight,” Derek answers and when Boyd looks disappointed at that he takes a risk and says, “But, hey, you should call her.” 

Boyd grins and looks around for a piece of paper, handing a receipt he finds to Derek along with a pen. Derek writes down her number and hands it to Boyd saying, “Her name is Erica, by the way, and I swear to god you better treat her right.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you better treat my man, Stiles, here good as well,” Boyd says. 

Stiles pulls on Derek’s hand, tugging him away as he says, “Alright, we’re done here. Let’s go find Scott.”

Stiles leads him around a wall and into a lounge area where a guy with dark floppy hair is laying out on a couch. “Stiles!” the guys shouts. “I didn’t think you were working today.” 

“I wasn’t supposed to. I got called in. Have you already finished your first dance?” 

“Yeah, I need to get out there and try to find some people who want lap dances because I could use the extra tip money, but I needed a break for a few minutes. But, hey, who is this?” 

“Oh, wow, yeah, sorry, this is Derek. Derek, this is Scott, my best friend.” 

“Oh hey,” Scott says, standing up and shaking Derek’s hand. “Stiles hasn’t been able to shut up about you for the past week or so.” 

“And now we’re done with you,” Stiles says, tugging Derek towards the other room again, as Scott just smiles at them fondly. 

When they’re back in the dressing area, Stiles says, “Okay, well it’s my turn to go on next so I need to get ready. If you wanna watch you should get out there.” 

“Okay,” Derek says. “Break a leg, or whatever they say in the stripper business. I’ll see you out there.” 

Stiles grins and nods, and finally lets go of Derek’s hand, and Derek heads back into the main room. The guy dancing is a tall blonde boy with curly hair and he’s good looking but he doesn’t have anything on Stiles so Derek isn’t particularly interested. 

He looks around the room, taking in the crowd and listening to the music and before he knows it the guys dance is over and it’s time for Stiles’. 

Stiles apparently has a thing for stripping in costumes because he’s wearing a cheesy police uniform this time, and everyone loses it as he sways his hips and starts to unbutton his shirt. 

When Stiles is done with his dance, he disappears backstage for awhile, but after a few moments Derek sees him coming out of the back room in his underwear and heading for him. When he stops in front of him, he grins and says, “How did I do?” 

“Pretty great,” Derek says. “I think I saw some people actually salivating.” 

“Aw, you mean you weren’t so captivated by me that you couldn’t look away?” 

Derek blushes at that and looks at the ground because he actually was. He doesn’t think his eyes strayed from Stiles the entire time he was onstage, but Stiles doesn’t need to know that. He thinks Stiles has figured it out from his reaction though, and when he grins all small and private, Derek thinks maybe it’s okay that Stiles knows as long as he gets to see him smile like that. 

But then Stiles leans in and says, “Hey, do you want another lap dance? It’s on the house. It’s a special deal for hot librarians who drink coffee and talk about books with me while looking cute.” 

Derek knows he probably doesn’t really mean it. He knows it’s probably just a part of Stiles’ personality to flirt with everyone like this because Stiles is 10,000 miles out of his league, but he blushes harder anyway, and nods jerkily. “Uh, yeah, sure. If you want to.” 

Stiles smiles at that, and starts to sway his hips, moving in even closer to Derek. He turns around and grinds his ass against Derek’s crotch, pressing him backwards until Derek has no choice but to sit down in the chair behind him. It shouldn’t be hot, Derek literally just fell into the chair, but when Stiles follows him down, grinding against him the whole time, until he’s sitting in his lap, Derek is too turned on to think about it.

Stiles rolls his hips in slow circles, and trails his fingertips up and down the sides of Derek’s legs. He does that for a while and Derek is achingly hard by the time he stands up and turns around, straddling him and dropping down so that they’re crotches are grinding together. Derek bites his lip to keep from moaning, and cups his hands around Stiles’ waist. 

Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek’s shirt, his pinkies brushing up underneath the fabric and over his sides, and Derek shivers, and pulls Stiles closer. Stiles rocks his hips down harder and the drag of their dicks is driving Derek close to the edge already. 

He slides his hands up Stiles back, and nearly loses it when Stiles lets out a quiet moan in response and drops his head against Derek’s shoulder. Stiles switches to rocking his hips back and forth instead of in circles and it makes their dicks skim together more consistently and Derek can’t help the moan that escapes his lips, especially when Stiles turns his head and his lips just barely brush across Derek’s neck. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, and pulls himself closer, and grinds his hips down faster and harder, tilting his head back and licking his tongue out over his lips. The sight is obscene and Derek lets out another moan, his cheeks going red. 

“Fuck, Stiles, if you don’t stop I’m going to come,” Derek grunts out, his head spinning with the pleasure. 

“It’s okay. I want you to,” is Stiles reply, and hearing Stiles say that is enough to send Derek over the edge, pleasure coils deep in his stomach, and his toes curl in his shoes and then he’s coming in his pants like a teenager. 

Stiles smirks and stands up and Derek feels shame and embarrassment start to burn up inside him. “I have to go. I’ll see you around.” 

He pushes past Stiles, who says, “Wait,” but Derek doesn’t stop. He needs to get out of there and far far away from Stiles.

***

When he gets home, Laura and Cora are on the living room couch watching a movie, and they only take one look at him before pouncing. 

“What happened, Derek?” Laura asks, stepping forward into his space. 

“Nothing, I’m fine. I just want some sleep.” 

“Come on. Come watch this movie with us,” Cora says, grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him over to the couch. 

Laura sits down on Derek’s other side, and restarts the movie they had been watching, and they all sit in silence for a while. Derek can tell Laura is dying to ask him what’s wrong though so eventually he says, “I’m fine, okay? Stiles didn’t do anything wrong or anything. I just embarrassed myself. It’ll be okay.” 

“What did you do?” Cora asks. “I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you thought, but I’ll be sure to tell you if it was.” 

Derek snorts out a laugh, and says, “I really don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Fine,” Laura says, “But if you do we’re here. And I promise I won’t let Cora make fun of you. At least not too much.” 

Derek just rolls his eyes, and changes the subject by asking Laura, “So, how was your date the other day? The one with Lydia?” 

“Oh, good. She’s kind of infuriating, you know? Because she has to be in charge all the time, and it’s super intense. But she’s interesting, and wicked smart, and I had a really good time.” 

Derek nods, “Good, I’m glad. She had a good time too.” 

“Oh, cool,” is Laura’s response, but she smiles, pleased, and pulls out her phone to start texting someone and Derek knows she’s a lot happier about it then she’s letting on. 

They all stay up for a while longer watching the movie and when it goes off Laura and Cora seem a little hesitant to let Derek go on to bed, but after he reassures them that he’s fine about a hundred times they finally do let him go.

***

Derek’s been scanning books back in at the library for a while the next day when Lydia nudges him in the side and says, “Hey, don’t you know him?” and nods her head over toward the door. 

Derek looks over and sees Stiles before going back to scanning books in. “Yeah, kind of,” he says. 

“He’s cute. What’s the story there?” 

“Nothing. We’ve talked a few times,” Derek says. 

“Well, it looks like he wants to talk some more. He’s heading this way,” Lydia says, and Derek flushes. He’s still embarrassed about the night before and has pretty much zero desire to talk to Stiles. 

Stiles apparently wants to talk to him though, because he comes up to the desk and leans in close to Derek. “Hey, do you have a minute to talk?” he asks. 

Derek opens his mouth to say no, but before he can, Lydia shoves at him saying, “It’s actually time for his break.” 

Derek glares over at her for a second, but when he looks over at Stiles and sees his smile, he can’t actually bring himself to disagree so he sighs and says, “Uh, yeah, I’ve got a few minutes,” before emerging from behind the desk and leading Stiles over to a table. 

“So,” Stiles says. “You left pretty quickly last night. Are we okay? Did I do something?”

“Did you…no, you didn’t do anything. We’re fine,” Derek says. He feels a little bad now for making Stiles worry, but he’s mostly still just embarrassed over what happened. 

“Well, then, are you okay?” Stiles asks. “I mean...you’re not embarrassed about what happened, right? Because, I mean, if you think that’s the first time anyone’s ever come from me giving them a lap dance then you are very very wrong, and I promise I don’t think any less of you. It, uh, actually makes me feel really good, because it makes me feel like I’m doing my job right.” 

“Oh, uh, no. I’m fine. I just remembered that I had a, uh, thing I needed to do,” Derek says, refusing to admit that he had actually been embarrassed. 

“Right,” Stiles says, and he smirks as he adds, “a thing.” And Derek knows he doesn’t believe him for a second, but he’s just really thankful he isn’t calling him on it. 

“So, did you want something?” Derek asks. 

Stiles grins and says, “Well mostly I wanted to check we were okay. But if you have another book recommendation I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Have you ever read _Women Who Kill?_ It’s about female serial killers. There’s some real interesting stuff in it, if you’re still wanting to read more about serial killers.” 

“I’m always wanting to read more about serial killers,” Stiles says. “Help me find it before you have to get back to work?” 

Derek nods and they stand up together, Stiles following Derek to the right row of books. Derek scans the titles until he finds the right book, pulling it out and handing it to him, and then gathering all of the bravery he can manage he says, “Do you want to meet up for coffee again in a few days and tell me what you think?” 

An easy smile stretches over Stiles’ face and he says, “Yeah, I’d really like that. I wish I had another book to recommend you, but I don’t really know what you’re into. So how about you just plan on telling me about yourself.” 

“It’s a deal,” Derek says. “But, hey, I have to get back to work. Text me when you’re done with the book and we can figure out when to meet up.” 

Stiles nods and Derek smiles before heading back to the desk. Lydia is smirking at him when he makes it back, and she says, “Aw, that was the dorkiest mating ritual I’ve ever seen.” 

“Don’t say another word, or I will tell my sister all about the time you managed to flash everyone at the library your underwear by tripping over the edge of a bookcase and toppling to the ground with your skirt flying up.” 

Lydia fake gasps, and says, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Derek just glares and says, “Try me.” 

***

When he gets off from work he has a text from Stiles that says, _“I literally can not put this book down. I’m already half way done with it. Are you free on Saturday? I’ll be done with it by then for sure.”_

Derek sends back, _“I have a morning shift but I’m free in the afternoon and at night,”_ as he climbs into his car and opens the text he has from Erica.

 _“Boyd called me! He’s super awesome, thanks for being a great wingman. I knew there was a reason I keep you around.”_

Derek grins at that, happy for his friend, before tossing his phone in the passenger seat and heading for home.

***

When Derek gets to Mugs on Saturday, Stiles is already drinking coffee at a corner table. He waves over at him and gets in line to order his own coffee. Once he picks it up and heads over to Stiles’ table, Stiles says, “Oh my god, that book was incredible.” 

Derek smiles as he sits down, small and pleased, and says, “I’m glad you liked it.” 

“I don’t understand why more people don’t talk about female serial killers. They’re some of the most interesting ones. I mean most people know the names Jeffrey Dahmer or John Wayne Gacy, but hardly anyone recognizes the name Aileen Wuornos, and she killed six men and she did it with a gun which is actually kind of weird because a lot of time women go for poisoning people instead.” 

Derek just grins at him, waiting for him to go on. He’s enjoying listening to Stiles talk about the stuff he’s passionate about, even if it is a little creepy, but Stiles flushes and says, “Wow, okay, sorry I’m being weird, and we had a deal. You’re supposed to tell me some stuff about you. So, what are you into?” 

“Well, I’m double majoring in history and literature with a minor in Spanish, but I also just really like languages in general. I can speak a couple fluently and I kind of dabble in a few others.” 

“Shit, a few? Which ones?” 

“Oh, uh, I speak Spanish and French fluently. I’m getting pretty good at German. I’ve been learning American Sign Language for the past few months. There’s a conversation group on campus I’ve been going to, and I’m pretty okay at it now, I guess. I took Latin in High School. I have some knowledge of Mandarin and Vietnamese from some books I’ve read, and I’m trying to learn Swedish, but I just know some basic stuff right now. It’s really not that much.”

“Holy fucking hell. If you were trying to turn me on mission fucking accomplished,” Stiles says, and Derek flushes bright red again. He’s used to people making fun of him for knowing so many languages and saying stuff about how he must not have a life, not being impressed by it. 

They talk easily for a while longer, but eventually Stiles looks at the time on his phone and says, “I’ve got a psych test on Tuesday that I’m freaking out about. I’m pretty sure I’m going to fail massively,” Stiles says. “I should probably get home and study.” 

“I had psych last semester and I did really well in there. I could come help you study if you wanted?” The words are out before Derek can even think of the possibility that Stiles was just making an excuse to go home, and once that thought crosses his mind he panics a little. 

But then Stiles grins, and says, “I would like that.” 

***

When they get to Stiles’ apartment, Scott is sprawled out across the couch in the living room, and he waves at them as Stiles’ leads Derek through the living room and into his bedroom.

“Take a seat,” Stiles says, gesturing toward an armchair in the corner of his room. Derek sits down, and Stiles digs around on his desk until he finds a notebook and his Psychology text book and then he sits in his desk chair and scoots it over so he’s sitting in front of Derek. 

He opens the book, and says, “Alright, we’re on this chapter and the two after it.” 

Derek takes the book from him and looks through the chapters, while Stiles flips through his notebook to find the notes he needs. 

When he finds the right place, he leans back in his chair and lifts his legs up, placing his feet in Derek’s lap, and saying, “Okay, talk to me about what you know about the Little Albert experiment because for some reason I’m having the worst time remembering stuff about it.” 

“Okay, it’s actually super interesting, because it would be considered so unethical now, because the experiment was done on a kid who was only eight months old, and they basically conditioned him to be afraid of all these things, which is so fucked up. And, actually, the Little Albert experiment is a big part of why ethics legislation eventually ended up getting passed.” 

*** 

After they have been studying for a while, Stiles says, “I’m so tired of studying, oh my god. How about we make this interesting and you quiz me and every question I get right, you lose an article of clothing.” 

“How about every question you get wrong, you lose an article of clothing.” 

“But that won’t motivate me. I don’t mind being naked. I strip for a living. The thought of seeing you naked, though, now that’s motivation.” 

Derek’s cheeks burn red. “Why?” 

“Because you’re hot, obviously, and the prospect of seeing a hot naked man is excellent motivation.” Stiles says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and digs his toes into Derek’s thigh. 

“Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh.” 

“I swear it on this notebook,” Stiles says, shutting it and placing one hand on top of it and raising the other in the air. "There'd be no reason to anyway." 

“Okay, but no cheating. You can’t look up the answer. If you don’t know it by heart, I don’t have to take anything off.” 

“Fair enough,” Stiles says, and then he sits up, pulling his feet off of Derek and curling his legs up underneath himself. “Now, get to the questions. I’m ready to enjoy the show.” 

Derek shuts the textbook and tosses it to the ground. He’s pretty sure he can come up with questions without it and he doesn’t want Stiles to be able to see the answers. “Okay, name the psychologists in charge of the Little Albert experiment?” 

Stiles thinks for a moment, before confidently stating, “John Watson and Rosalie Rayner.” 

“That’s right,” Derek says, and then he tries to decide what the most innocuous clothing item he can remove is. He’s unfortunately not wearing any socks. So, with a sigh he grabs the neck of his shirt and lifts it over his head. Stiles runs his eyes over Derek’s newly revealed chest and stomach and smirks and Derek sinks into his chair a little bit. 

“Maslow’s hierarchy of needs?” 

“Physiological, safety, love and belonging, esteem, and self-actualization,” Stiles lists off without even taking a moment to think about it. 

Derek narrows his eyes suspiciously and pops the button open on his jeans, lifting off his seat for long enough to slide them off. Stiles’ smirk grows as his eyes flick all over Derek’s body and Derek’s skin feels like it’s on fire. 

Derek thinks for a second. Casting around in his mind for the most obscure question he can think of, “Pavlov is usually credited for discovering classical conditioning, but who else discovered it at the same time, and what was his experiment?” 

Stiles meets his eyes, and says, “Edwin Twitmyer, and he would tell his subjects that he was going to ring a bell and then tap below their knee but sometimes he wouldn’t actually tap their knee but their leg would kick anyway.” 

And now Derek’s a little scared, because it’s obvious Stiles doesn’t actually need his help. They didn’t even go over that while they were studying, so Stiles is apparently doing just fine in Psychology. Something else has to be going on here, and Derek’s mind is jumping to all the most humiliating options. Derek reaches for his shirt, but Stiles snatches it away. 

“Hey, what gives. I got that right. I think you’re supposed to take another article of clothing off. Not put one back on.” 

“We’re done here,” Derek says, he reaches for the shirt again, but Stiles pulls it out of his reach. 

“Why?” 

“Because you obviously don’t really need my help. So, what gives? Is this some kind of prank? Are you recording this? Are your buddies watching from the closet? Are you just trying to mortally embarrass me.” 

“God, Derek, no.” He drops the shirt and Derek grabs it, slipping it on and standing up, slipping back into his pants as well. “Wait, Derek, please. Let me explain. Because it’s not like that at all. Oh my god, I would never ever do anything like that to you ever. Especially not after what you told me about your ex.” 

“Fine. What is it like, Stiles?” He just wants to get out of there, but he’s also morbidly curious and can’t help but want to know what’s actually going on. 

“I’m actually doing fine in psychology, I just don’t have any confidence when it comes to tests so I wanted to study. But I wanted to keep spending time with you, so when you offered to help I thought I needed to act like I was worse at psychology then I really am in order to keep you here, but then when you agreed to the game I couldn’t resist. I just wanted you naked as fast as possible.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, I like you. You idiot.” 

“You...what?” Derek says. He had been expecting an answer that made him want to cry or throw up, not one that made him grin like an idiot. 

“I like you.” 

“But why?” Derek says. 

And Stiles laughs, but not unkindly. “Because you’re smart, and I like that you like to think you’re really guarded when you’re actually pretty shit at hiding your emotions, but you still manage to be kind of infuriatingly hard to figure out so you always keep me on my toes, and you are exceptionally good looking. Especially when you wear your glasses.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh. But I did lie, and that’s pretty shitty. You can leave if y-” Before Stiles can finish his sentence, Derek steps into his space, leans forward and kisses him. It’s not Derek’s first, him and Erica used to practice together when they were teenagers, and he and Kate had kissed, but none of them have ever felt like this. It’s not even a particularly good kiss at first. Stiles is still trying to talk when it starts and their teeth clack together, and Stiles accidentally bites his lip, but it still feels amazing.

When they pull apart Stiles curls his fingers into Derek’s shirt. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh,” Derek parrots with a smile. 

“So, do you still want to leave?” Stiles asks. 

“Mm, no, in fact, I think I owe you some nakedness,” Derek says, hoping his voice comes out more confident than he feels. 

Stiles smirks at him, and stands up, pulling Derek toward the bed and laying down when the back of his knees hit the bed, pulling Derek up on top of him. Derek straddles him, and reaches to pull his shirt off but then he pauses. “You first.” 

“Nope,” Stiles says. “You owe me.” He crosses his hands behind his head and locks his eyes on Derek and Derek flushes from head to toe. 

“Okay,” he says, and he pulls his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. Stiles slides a hand up over his stomach and across his chest, and curls his fingers around Derek’s neck, pulling him down and pressing kiss after kiss to his neck. He bites down at the place where his throat meets his shoulder and sucks a bruise to the surface and Derek can’t help the way his hips rock against Stiles’ at the sensation. 

“Come on, you too,” Derek says, rucking up Stiles’s shirt. Stiles allows it to be pulled over his head but then he goes right back to sucking another bruise into Derek’s skin, and starts fumbling with the button on Derek’s jeans. He finally manages to get them undone after a few more moments and when he slips his hand inside and slides his fingers over Derek, Derek thrusts his hips forward helplessly. 

He presses a kiss to the hollow of Stiles’ throat, and then bites down on the skin below his ear, pulling a mark to the surface. “You know, I’ve never actually done this before,” he confesses quietly. His breath ghosting out across Stiles’ ear. 

“What? Had sex?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods. “Like, with another guy? Or just in general?” 

“In general,” Derek says, his skin flushes even hotter and he doesn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. 

But Stiles pushes up on his elbows and presses a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth and mumbles, “It’s okay. I’ll take it slow.” Derek thinks there might be an implied, _I’ll take care of you,_ in there as well, and his heart flutters at the thought. 

Stiles pulls at the button on his own jeans until he manages to get them undone and pulled off, and apparently he wasn’t wearing any underwear because he’s suddenly completely naked. Derek pushes up for long enough to slip his own pants and briefs off and Stiles sucks in a breath, and gets a hand around Derek’s dick, giving it a couple of slow pulls. Stiles lets go, and slides his hand back up Derek’s side, pulls him back down so that he can kiss him more and Derek slides forward so that their dicks brush together. Stiles lets out a hiss and slides a hand in between them, getting his hand around the both of them and jacking them off together. 

“Oh, fuck,” Derek groans, fisting his hand in the pillow beside Stiles’ head and biting down on his neck, pulling a bruise to the surface. 

Stiles grunts next to his ear, and continues to work his hand over both of them. The feel of Stiles’ hand around him as his dick slides against Derek’s is making him dizzy with pleasure, and he needs to take some control back before he comes too soon. He takes Stiles’ hands and gently presses them above his head, pinning him to the bed. “Is this okay?” 

Stiles breathes out an excited, “Yeah.”

Derek kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip before saying, “Let me know if it’s suddenly not,” and starting to kiss his way down Stiles’ body. Eventually he has to let go of Stiles’ hands but he’s satisfied when he feels Stiles shift underneath him and grab onto the rails of his headboard. Derek grins up at him and kisses his way down the trail of hair that leads to his dick. 

Stiles is hard and he’s leaking a little already, and when Derek slips his mouth around him he’s not quite sure what to expect. He doesn’t particularly like the taste of his pre-come, but he doesn’t dislike it either, and he likes the way his mouth feels full of Stiles, his tongue heavy with the weight of him. 

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he’s watched enough porn to have a vague idea of how this is done. He’s careful to keep his teeth covered as he lets his lips slide up and down over Stiles’ dick. His tongue pointed and licking up the underside as he bobs his head. 

Stiles’ back is arched and he’s letting out a stream of curses that gets interrupted every once in a while with a moan so Derek thinks he must be doing something right. He pulls off nearly all the way for a second and focuses his attention on the tip of Stiles’ dick, swirling his tongue around it and curling his hand around the base, jacking him slowly. 

“Oh, fuck, Derek. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Stiles manages to grunt out in between moans and Derek feels pride swelling up inside him, happy that he’s able to make Stiles feel this good. 

He slides back down, letting his mouth bump up against his hand, and enjoys the way he can hear Stiles’ heartbeat pick up, and his breath catch in his throat. He speeds up his hand, and slides back off to swirl his tongue around the tip again, before sliding down at an agonizingly slow pace to meet his hand again. He can feel Stiles’ leg muscles tensing around him, and he moans loudly before saying, “Fuck, Derek, your mouth is going to kill me.” 

Derek continues to blow Stiles, but removes his hand, sliding it down his own body instead until he gets a hand on his own dick and starts jerking himself off. 

“Oh fuck, are you seriously getting off on blowing me?” Stiles says. “That’s so fucking hot. Jesus, Derek.” 

Stiles has let go of the headboard railing, but Derek can see Stiles hands fisting in the sheets as Derek continues to pump his hand over himself and slide his mouth over Stiles, until a loud moan wrenches itself out of Stiles, and he says, “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Derek pulls off, not sure he can swallow during his first blowjob, and goes back to using his hand on Stiles. It’s only a couple of quick tugs until Stiles is coming all over his own stomach, and as soon as his spasms are over he grabs for Derek saying, ‘Fuck, come here, I need to touch you.” 

Derek moves closer to him and Stiles reaches for his dick, jerking Derek off in quick messy motions, but Derek doesn’t care, he’s already so close he can feel it building in his stomach, and his toes curl and he comes with a cry that he tries to keep quiet. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Stiles says, and he slides a hand up Derek’s chest and hooks it around his neck again, pulling Derek down to him so he can kiss him, licking into his mouth, and Derek thinks it might just be the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

“So,” Derek says, as he flops down onto the bed, completely exhausted, and cuddles into Stiles. “Does having sex get me to the level of the relationship where I am privy to classified information such as your name?”

“Mmm, not quite. I have to be sure you’re going to stick around.” 

“What if I make you pancakes in the morning?” 

“Is that a bribe?” Stiles asks, mock scandalized. 

“It might be,” Derek says, grinning as he presses he face against Stiles’ neck. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see how good they are,” Stiles says, and he wraps his arm around Derek’s shoulder, pulling him closer and letting his eyes flutter shut his breathing growing deep and steady.

Derek stays awake for a little while, taking in the sleeping form of Stiles and drinking in the fact that this is actually happening to him, but eventually he gets up and finds a dirty towel to clean off Stiles’ stomach so he won’t wake up so sticky in the morning. Then he crawls back into bed. Stiles has rolled into the spot Derek was previously in and cuddled down into the warmth of it, and Derek takes Stiles' previous spot, cuddling into him and letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
